


Little things

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, osayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Osamu always preferred the little things in life.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Little things

It was the little things that always mattered to Osamu in a relationship.

Sure, he appreciated the big gestures, but nothing beat the little things his girlfriend would do while she thought he wasn’t looking.

The little things like how when Osamu would rest his eyes as he laid down on the couch after a long day at work, and how Yachi would come over, carefully lifting his head up to put a pillow under it and tucking him in with a blanket, thinking he wasn’t awake to remember the moment.

Little things like how her hips would sway along to the music while they cleaned around the house, or when she baked. Yachi had only baked when she was feeling overjoyed, another little thing he picked up during their time living together.

Little things like how her fingers would tap along his knee, or fiddle with his own fingers subconsciously as she picked up her phone, ready for a call.

Little things like how after each kiss her cheeks would grow as rosey as they did after their first kiss.

Little things like how she made him bentos for his work, with little notes packed into them wishing him a good day.

Little things how the happy hum escaped past her lips when she ate something he had made that she really enjoyed.

Little things like how she whispered an i love you each night to him before she fell asleep.

Little things like how she sang so loud in the shower, not even aware that he could hear her from the kitchen.

Little things like how she would wake him up with feather light kisses along his jaw.

Little things like how she fit so perfectly in his arms.

Little things like Yachi Hitoka, if he told her that she would surely do that cute pout he loved so dearly for poking fun at her height though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i’m always posting drabbles of them ♥️ hope you enjoy!


End file.
